Shinigami of the Sky
by KnC-Productions
Summary: Tsuki, Fukutaicho of the 5th division,got sent down to the real world for a mission. Little did she know that this mission will change her life forever. 10th gen fic. Rated T for vulgarities..FEM27 Pairing vote on lookup
1. Prologue

Title: Shinigami of the Sky

Keiko: Ohayo! Minnasan! Watashi wa Keiko *chomps on a pack of pocky like the crazes pocky fangirl she is*

Cheri: Ah, watashi wa Cheri. This is our first fic, so don't blame us if you it all unacceptable :D *grabs pack and eats pocky*

Keiko: O-Oi! *snatches back* Anyway, don't forget the disclaimer! I don't want to get sued, or i will have no money for more pocky....

Cheri: Here it is! *points down*

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR or any of its characters. So please don't sue, or we won't be able to buy any more pocky tyvm.

Cheri: HELPFUL critiques are welcomed.....

Keiko: And with that. let's begin! :D

* * *

_Prologue_

_Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, the Captain-Commander of the soul society, is currently peering down at the two figures in front of him who countered with steely gazes of their own. He sighed, might as well get this over with._

_"Sawada fukutaicho,*" He began, "I need you to go back down to Namimori in the living world for a mission tomorrow and exterminate the hollows there, which seemed to be rapidly multiplying. The science department and myself believe that it is due to the power of the Hogyoku. You can reside in your apartment there during the duration of the stay."_

_The brunette's eyes widened slightly before giving a respectful bow._

_"Hibari taichou,* " He continued, "I need you to go down with Sawada, who might need reinforcements. You can choose to stay in her apartment or think of something on your own. Your gigai and soul pill is already ready in her home though, so stop by for it. The other divisions will help finish your work while you are away. I expect you to send in a report every week. Is that clear?_

_The raven haired captain gave a nod, cold blue-grey eyes betraying nothing._

_"That is all" Yamamoto stood up "Meeting adjourned, "and paused before adding, "Hibari taichou, please stay for a moment."_

_Hibari stopped and gave a nod to his partner, who glanced at Yamamoto before shunpo-ing* off._

_He strode in after Yamamoto into one of his vacant rooms in the 1st division and sat down politely opposite the old captain. The 1st division lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe gave the two respectful bows and after serving them tea, exited the room and closing the door behind him.._

_Not wanting to waste anymore time, Hibari decided to go straight into the point. "It's about Tsukiyo, isn't it?" He questioned. "Straight to the point as usual, hm?" Yamamoto chuckled. "Yes, it's about Tsuki. I need you to watch over her, and since you are quite close to her, that shouldn't be a problem. She might be mentally unstable, due to the incident that happened there all those years ago. "He frowned, his previous demeanor gone .Hibari frowned as well. Tsuki's mother, Nana Sawada, third seat of the 5th division and the most important person in Tsuki's life, got overpowered by hollows and was killed before reinforcements came. The hollows were attracted by young Tsuki, who wasn't able to conceal her reiatsu properly at that point of time. Since then, she blamed herself for Nana's death and hid behind an emotionless shell, not wanting to get close to anyone in fear for getting hurt again._

_Hibari nodded. "I'll watch over her.__She is like my younger sister.__Rukia is close to her as well."_

_Kuchiki Rukia__,__a unseated officer in the 13th division and Tsuki's little sister figure.__They were best friends and were always seen together until Tsuki was given the lieutenant slot for the 5th division.__Even though Rukia is much older,__she admires and still largely treat Tsuki as an older sister._

_Yamamoto arched an eyebrow.__"Kuchiki taichou's younger sister?"At Hibari's nod he continued,__"I see.__Well if you ever need anything just give me a call.__Anything for my adopted granddaughter."_

_Hibari nodded and stood up.__"I will.__Nice talking to you,__Yamamoto soutaicho* " He gave a small bow and continued," I'll update you with the happenings down there."_

_Yamamoto nodded.__"Same here.__You are excused."_

_Hibari shunpo-ed back to the 5th division office and told Tsuki to pack everything they need for the mission.__As he did he couldn't help but think that _something _is going to happen,__and it's not good._

_Tsuki couldn't help but wonder what her captain and her grandfather figure was talking about,__but brushed it off,__thinking it was just some things that they'll need to take note in the mission._

_The next day,__after a few parting words from their squad members and many hugs and glomps from Rukia, Hibari and Tsuki stepped into the Senkaimon and into the seemly never__ending darkness._

**_That was 3 months ago._**

* * *

A/N

Next Chapter: A baby tutor?!

_Fukutaicho - Lieutanent_

_Taicho - Captain_

_Soutaicho - Head Captain_

_Shunpo - Flash step_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1 A Baby Tutor!

Keiko: Tadaaa~~ A new update!

Cheri: Hnn... Apparently, Tsuki is not as "No-good" as some people think eh?

Keiko: Ah~ And to answer to Angel of Courage's review, well... Let's just say that Iemitsu's just acting like the oh-so-loyal CEDEF meber he is.

Cheri: But he will appear in the middle, and the CLIMAX of the story~ So sun worry ya?

Keiko:So without further ado, Chapter 1 part 1!

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR or any of its characters except Tsuki and her Zanpaktous

* * *

_Chapter 1 : A baby tutor?!_

It has been 3 months since Hibari and Tsuki had been sent down to the human world.3 months since Tsuki relieved her ModSoul Akira from her duty of posing as herself(while she resides in the Soul Society) in case anyone wondered where she disappeared to,3 months since she entered Namimori Middle for the first time and 3 months since she found out that she was not so kindly labled as a 'loner' and 'loser' in her class

Needless to say,Tsuki was _not_amused.

It was hard getting used to such tight clothes in such a short time after living in soul society for 7 years. She often thought of the standard shinigami robes,which is big and airy_"why can't we wear that instead_?_It is so much better than this...damn thing._" were her usual not-so-polite thoughts.

And the loner and loser part? Well, Tsuki managed to get the details from Akira in a way that left the poor ModSoul permanently traumatised , Akira had apparently acted liked a social recluse under Tsuki's orders,but instead of studying and aceing for the tests,she had instead read the piles of manga underneath Tsuki's bed. She was also labled as a loser as Akira always trip down the stairs and crashing into people _in her body_because she was always seen reading manga and walking at the same time. Result? Tsuki is now at the bottom of her class and had managed to burn all the mangas she can find after her 1st day in Namimori Middle. (Can you guess how she got the details from Akira now?)

Hibari on the other hand,was doing ModSoul, Benjiro had behaved coldly and aggressively, like the actual Hibari himself. He also amusedly told Tsuki after their first week in Namimori, that Benjiro seemed to had grown attached to Namimori Middle(like himself),and acted like a school loving got used to using a pair of collapsible tonfas instead of his Zanpaktou, Hyoujin Kiba as his weapons (when he is in his gigai) to "uphold the school code."

Right now,as she hurried to school,her mind subconciously drifted to the events this morning..

_Flashback_

_Sunlight streamed into the clear glass windows of the Sawada household.A brunette,looking about fifteen,was in slumberland until the smell of breakfast wafted to her moaned in delight before her eyes snapped open warily._

_"Wait a minute...Breakfast?!" Tsuki thought as she jumped out of bed,eyes wary."The only person that has access to my house is Akira and Kyoya-nii ,though Akira is now in the form of a small green pill and Kyoya-nii NEVER uses the door.."Her eyes wandered to the 22nd window she replaced just this month... It isn't broken._

_Tsuki frowned. Who is it? She looked at the small blue bird lying beside her pillow and prodded her gently (For the first time)."Yukihime,wake up!" she ordered. "What is it?" The bird grumbled, rubbing her bleary eyes with her wings. "Intruder!" Tsuki snarled."I need you to go back into your zanpaktou form at once."_

_Yukihime,now fully awake,nodded and few seconds later,a sword with a blue hilt and black intricate patterns lay lifelessly at the place where the blue bird once stood._

_Tsuki proceeded sliently down the stairs which such skill and grace that could've made Soi Fon gawk in awe. Her spiky chestnut brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and sharp caramel eyes scanned the area. She then closed her eyes and tried to feel the intruder's reiatsu."In the kitchen!"She hissed. As she reached closer to the kitchen,a smell of fresh made coffee drifted into her nostrils. Tsuki hid behind the wall and could vaguely see a small shadow on the chair at the dining table. It's now or never,She thought grimly, and jumped out from her hiding place and pointed YukiHime at...._

_An infant._

_In front of her,was a young child,looking about a one-year-old...He has tiny obsidian eyes and spiky black hair. He is wearing a black suit and slacks and a yellow pacifier was hanging from his his neck. He also wore a fedora with a large orange ribbon around it.A small green chameleon perched on its brim. However, the most unique feature is his sideburns that seemed to twirl around and around... Just looking at it made her feel like playing with it like a cat._

_For a moment,both were infant's tiny onyx eyes staring straight into Tsuki's widened bown ones. A cup of espresso lay in front of the infant._

_Then, things happened very fast._

_The infant took the chameleon. who transformed into a green coloured revolver and fired a hail of bullets at the still-dazed brunette ,Tsuki snapped out of her stunned expression and blocked the bullets with YukiHime._

_Clang! Clang! Clang! The bullets fell lifelessly on the floor._

_"Tsuki, Shunpo* behind him,now!" YukiHime yelled in her mind. She immediately obeyed and another hail of bullets landed at the spot she was at a millisecond ago._

_For a moment, the infant looked utterly confused, like he didn't(or couldn't) believe that the brunette had moved with such agility. He__froze slightly when he felt the cold metal blade touching his throat._

_"Who are you?"The calm yet dangerous voice was a voice that promised pain._

_The baby gave a smirk and let his feroda shade his eyes. He didn't expect Tsuki to be that strong, and neither did he expect her to push him right up to the wall._

_"Is your name Sawada Tsukiyo?"He questioned calmly,not looking the least intimidated._

_" Answer my question. Who are you?" She replied darkly,murderous aura surrounding her. However, before Tsuki could react, the infant grabbed YukiHime by her blade and flung it towards the wall with incredible speed and power. That was proven as three whole inches of the zanpaktou's blade was embedded into the wall._

_Tsuki stared at YukiHime before looking back at the infant."Who is this kid?" She thought in shock._

_The infant,on the other hand, was looking at Tsuki with great interest."She certaintly has a build of a mafia boss..The reports given by the Ninth must be wrong."He thought_

_"Ciaossu. I am Reborn, and this chameleon here is Leon." The infant smirked, his gun had already transformed back into a charmeleon."I am here to guide you to taking the seat of the 10th boss of the Mafia family other words, I'm your "home tutor". "_

_"Von..gola?..." Tsuki cocked her head quizzacally to the could've sworn she heard it somewhere before,but where? It certainly stirred some feelings within her. She glanced at the clock.7.35 in the starts at 8._

_"Excuse me,i have to get ready for school.I don't want to be late or Hibari tai-"She paused and stared at Reborn,who peered back curiously."Err,i mean Hibari-san will bite me to death. So I'll be heading back to my room."She said hastily. After removing YukiHime from the wall, she dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time. Once in her room, she closed the door, and she couldn't help but sigh in distress and relief, due to the fact that she almost gave away her identity. Reborn on the other hand,was looking at her with a amused expression._

_Once she reached her room,Tsuki placed YukiHime on the floor while she got dressed for school. After being placed down,the soul slayer immediately morphed back into her bird form._

_" What a weird guy," The little bird grumbled,"And Arashi's sleeping in again."_

_Tsuki gave a death glare to the reddish-brown feline snuggled up on the carpet. At that moment her heart softened,but there is no way she would let the lazy but aggressive zanpaktou get his way every time. She kicked the stomach of the cat lightly(If you say that the kick sent the pitiful cat to the other end of the room is_light)_and yelled,_"_Wake up you lazy idiot!"_

_Mrrow!The feline moaned and mumbled,"Five more minutes..." His eyes snapped shut again."Somehow i think he's hopeless.."Tsuki thought despairingly,shaking her head and -_

_CRASH!_

_A familiar figure came hurling through the 22nd window she just replaced oh-so-preciously with her hands and landed gracefully,though surprise is clearly reflected in his narrow blue-grey eyes. The captain of the 5th division focused his gaze at her, and was going to say something when.._

_The door flew open."What the -" Reborn raised an eyebrow as he saw the broken window,the calm Hibari,the twitching Tsuki and the two poised-to-attack animals."Whats going on here?"_

_Tsuki ignored the abrupt entering of Reborn and settled for glaring at Hibari instead, ominous,death waves emitting from every cell of her. Even Reborn shivered slightly._

_"Kyoya-san..." She muttered. Although Hibari is wearing an impassive look,but inside he was sweating profusely. He knows that Tsuki only calls people by their first name when she is -_

_-very mad,Hibari thought as he dodged an uppercut dealt by the fuming Tsuki. The brunette stood glaring at Hibari and decided to settle for yelling instead._

_"I replaced that window for the 22nd time this month you bastard!!" Were the not-so-polite words from a PMS-ing Tsuki._

_"It's your fault for not leaving it open." A certain raven stated calmly._

_"Its too cold! Besides,don't you know how to use the front door?"_

_"Doors are for herbivores.A prime example would be you,Tsukiyo."_

_"Damn yo- "_

_PHWEEE!! The duo looked towards Reborn who is blowing a green whistle. When he finally got their attention, he pointed to the read 7:50am._

_Hibari raised an eyebrow,and asked,"Who's the baby?"_

_Tsuki shrugged and picked up her bag, indicating that she would fill him up later. Before leaving the room, she turned and looked back at Hibari,eyes glinting mischievously."If i'm late, you can't bite me to death Hibari-san, you caused this."_

_Hibari muttered profanities darkly._

_She then gave a small grin,and chirped,"Bye everyone!!" ,before dashing out of the house. Reborn stood in stunned silence, surprised by the sudden mood change but one look at Hibari and the animals in the room showed that they were used to it._

_Flashback end_

Tsuki sprinted down to Nami Middle,her chestnut brown hair flailing behind her. Tsuji knew that she would be excused by Hibari,but she do not want to make a fool out of herself in class. _I really hate him sometimes.._

"Tsuki,you're going to be late if you run so slow" The familiar baby-ish voice echoed. She looked up to see Reborn balancing expertly on the wall beside her.

"I know,Reborn," She sighed "What do you expect me to do? Fly?"

"No. Die"

"What?"

"Die."

_BANG!_

_End of chapter 1 part 1_

_

* * *

_**A/N **

Keiko: HONESTLY Cheri, why sych a dumb title?

Cheri: Well, Reborn really is a _baby_ after all

Reborn: Hnn? Did I hear something? *Leon morphs into gun form*

Keiko and Cheri: R-R-RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2 A Close Shave

Cheri: There~ 2 updates in a DAY!

Keiko: We updated it cuz we felt....bored ==

Cheri: Anyways, apparently, Akira is truly a sore loser, always reading manga and spoiling Tsuki's reputation like that.

Green Pill: ....

Keiko: Ha! Too bad she's in a pill form.

Disclaimer: We do not own the too-cool-to-be-true KHR and any of its characters, except for our OC Tsuki and her Zanpaktous

* * *

_Last time........._

_Bang!_

Leon had transformed into the very same gun this morning, and shot her in the forehead.

_The hell?!_ Tsuki screamed mentally as her body collapsed lifelessly on the floor. But to her immense surprise, she was standing!

_It can't be!_She peered down at her body. She was dressed in the familiar shinigami robes, with the 5th division vice-captain armband securely fastened on her left arm. She then looked at Reborn. He was staring straight at her body, like he was expecting something to happen. Tsuki whined mentally. _Now I'll have to pretend not to know anything.._

She flashed back into her body, stood up and stared at the shocked Reborn. "What happened just now?" He asked, disbelief obviously evident on his face. "All I could remember is that I fainted, and then I came about." Tsuki lied. "Must be a malfunction..." Reborn muttered. Tsuki on the hand was sweating sweating like hell. _Almost gave away everything...Must remember to avoid all of Reborn's bullets from now on…_She repeated to herself mentally. She suddenly remembered something...

"I'M LATEEEE!!" Tsuki cried out and hurriedly shunpo-ed(Sp?) to school, not caring if anyone saw her,with Reborn tagging after her. As she was going to reach Nami Middle, she heard a familiar voice whose owner she ABSOLUTELY hates. She turned around and sure enough, saw Mochida, flirting with Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuki simply hates-no _detests-_ Mochida is mainly due to the fact that he is usually the one who brings his friends to scorn at the seemly weaker people, and she herself being one of them. She also wanted to help Kyoko, who is one of the only few people that doesn't resent her. Tsuki also knew for a fact that Mochida has other older girlfriends from other schools and he only wanted to be with Kyoko(who was the most popular in her school)to raise his social status. Not wanting to see Kyoko being hurt, she stormed up to Mochida and gave him a tight slap on his cheek. The duo looked shocked while Reborn looked on with great interest. She looked at Kyoko and pointed at Mochida straight at his face.

"This guy is a jerk, Sasagawa-san. He has girlfriends from other schools and the only reason he is even with you is to raise his social status. Someone like you shouldn't even be anywhere near him." Tsuki cautioned.

"What the hell, Loser Sawada?" Mochida seethed "Shouldn't you be sitting at a corner now and act like the loser you really ar-"He was cut off when Kyoko looked at him sadly, betrayal visible in her light brown orbs.

"She's saying the truth, isn't it, Mochida-sempai?" She asked softly.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan...I-its not like that!" Mochida looked at her frantically, but Kyoko had already walked away. With nothing else to do, He glared at Tsuki with rage. "Watch out, bitch!!" He shouted before stomping away, his friends flanking him.

Reborn looked at her quizzically. "Not worried?" He questioned. "Why should I be?" Tsuki shot back before smiling. No, It is not a gentle, kind smile. Rather, it is a smile that promised that someone is in for a lot of pain.

_**Time Skip : Upon reaching school**_

As expected, Tsuki reached school late but due to the happenings in her house this morning, Hibari could not bite her to death. After being lectured by Nezu-sensei about something like "Tardiness" and "Responsibility" which she effortlessly toned out, she strolled leisurely to her seat, ignoring the whispers and remarks from her classmates. Apparently what she did in the morning had gotten out and now the whole school pretty much knows of it, although she was sure Mochida left the 'girlfriends' part out.

The day passed on without any abnormalities until lunch. A member of the Kendo club entered her class and called her out. _Finally, I was starting to get impatient._ She thought and followed the second year out of the room. "Sawada, Mochida-sama has asked you to have a fair match of Kendo with him after school today. He will be waiting in the school hall." Tsuki just shrugged and after school, and went to the female toilet to change into her PE wear.

As she was clipping her bangs out of view, the familiar child with a fedora came into view. "Trying to run?" He smirked, already knowing the answer. "Nani? Are you kidding me? Of course not." She countered with a cool gaze. Reborn's smirk grew wider. "That's what I want to expect from my student." He complimented. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom?!" Tsuki yelled, before throwing her clips at him. Reborn ran out of the room, chuckling all the way.

Tsuki left the female's toilet after she finished clipping up her bangs and picking up her hairpins. She strode to the school hall. When she entered, she noticed a crowd of students gathering around her and Mochida, the middle an empty space for the match. She also saw Hibari at the side of the hall, who nodded to her. What caught her eye most is a teary-eyed Kyoko, and Hana who was comforting her friend.

Mochida pointed his shinai at her and angrily said. "There you are, you fucking bitch!I thought you were too scared to come, or did you come only because you think you could defeat me? Dream on!" He taunted sarcastically. Tsuki, on the other hand, just stood there and waited for him to finish talking before cocking an eyebrow and politely asked, "Did you say something?" That only seemed to aggravate Mochida further.

The Kendo club captain managed to calm himself down before stating the rules. "I'll make this simple so that even a loser like you can understand." He mocked, earning some snickers from the spectators. "The rules are, since you are a _beginner_ in Kendo, if you can get an Ippon off me, you win. If not, then I win." He confidently stated. _He's acting like he already won!_YukiHime hissed inside her head. _Tsuki,__Show'em!_KaenArashi cheered.

Mochida was inwardly laughing. "_The ref is one of my matter what happens,he won't raise Sawada's __I__can make her look like an even bigger loser!"_

_Phweeh!!_ The referee whistled. "Match start!"

"Tsuki, Catch!" Yamamoto Takeshi threw her a shinai which surprised everyone but Hibari that she actually caught it with ease. She then shifted into a loose beginner's stance she learnt in the shinigami academy.

"Ganbatte, Sawada-san!" Kyoko cried out.

"Woah, EXTREMELY nice stance Sawada!!" Sasagawa Ryohei cheered.

"Haha~ Go Tsuki!" Takeshi cheered.

"As expected from my little sister. That herbivore doesn't know who he's dealing with." Hibari thought, a faint smile gracing his face.

"What are you going to do, Tsuki?" Reborn thought, though he was sure his student would win without external help.

Pissed that Tsuki is getting most of the attention, Mochida decided to get the match over with, and charged at her while shouting a battle cry. "Rot in hell!" He was about to swing his shinai at her when she jumped overhead, he then felt a brute force smash him from behind to the ground . He whipped his head around and saw the brunette, her emotionless eyes reflecting nothing. She implanted her foot on his back, holding the Kendo master in place on the ground. However, the referee didn't say anything. Since the referee didn't stop the match, she knew he cheated and glared at him darkly before kicking him in the groin, earning a high-pitched scream. Every man in the vicinity winced.

"You fucking cheater!" She roared before proceeding to rip all his hair out.(HAHAHA! I Don't know why Keiko wanted Tsuki to do this to poor poor Mochida, but it's kinda funny anyways xD)

She focused her killer intent at the referee who shivered before raising her flag up."I-Ippon..S-S-Sawada w-wins!!" He proclaimed shakily before running out of the hall, like the world is ending.

Everyone cheered for Tsuki, who just shrugged indifferently before proceeding to walk out of the school hall. "Sawada-san! Please wait!" She turned and saw Kyoko panting. "Sasagawa-san, "She greeted politely, "Is anything wrong?" Kyoko just smiled and replied warmly. "Don't be so formal. Just Kyoko is fine." She paused before continuing, "And I just wanted to thank you for warning me about Mochida." She finished.

Tsuki stared at her, eyes wide before softening. "You're welcome, Sas-Kyoko-chan. In that case, you can just call me Tsuki. And don't thank me, that bastard deserves it. See ya." She waved, back facing her.

Unbeknownst to them, at least to Kyoko, someone was watching them. "So that is the 10th generation Vongola princess," That particular someone thought, "Doesn't look like much, but I'll kill her to become the 10th instead."

That evening, Tsuki got home and saw a note being left on the table. Apparently Reborn had gone to have the 'malfunctioning' bullets fixed and would be back later at night. After dinner, she flashed out of her body and into her shinigami form before jumping out of the window, finding Hibari already there waiting for her, his white haori with the Chinese character "5" on the back fluttered gently with the soft wind. "I sensed some hollow reiatsu from there. Come." He said in a commanding tone before shunpo-ing away, Tsuki close behind him.

They turned out to be a few low-leveled hollows, which was easily defeated by the duo. "Tsukiyo," Hibari started, "Who is that baby? I can sense high levels of reiatsu surging from him, at least a third seat's." Tsuki shifted uneasily, "Well…Nii-san, he's actually…"

**-One explanation later-**

"So he's here to train you into a mafia boss?" At Tsuki's nod he continued, "Sou ka. Actually, I don't care less, but you got to keep the fact that we are shinigami a secret, do you understand?" He gave a small smile at Tsuki's nod and ruffled her soft amber locks, earning a pout. "That's all for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Kyoya-nii. "She replied before going back into her body and started with her homework. Just then, the door opened and Reborn stepped in. She greeted Reborn with a nod before continuing with her homework, all the while having a conversation with him. When she finished though, she saw Reborn asleep on her bed and noticed the oh-so-bountiful traps around him. Not wanting anymore damage to her house, Tsuki took a pillow and blanket before heading the roof. As she gazed at the twinkling stars, her eyes slowly got heavier, before she finally succumbed to the exhaustion that threatened to consume her.

_**A few seconds later,**__**Sawada Tsukiyo's breathing evened out and**__**is**__**soon**__**fast asleep.**_

_Chapter 1 Fin_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

Hope you like Chap one! =D

Reviews plz!


	4. Chapter 2 Gokudera Hayato

Cheri: Yoz~ Minna-san! :D Yet another new chappie is uploaded!

Keiko: And we would like to thank you all for all your wonderful reviews~!

Cheri: Well... For the pairings, they are HibaRuki and as for Tsuki... I NEED YOUR VOTES! Cuz we haven't decided yet...

Keiko: Plz click on our profile to poll tyvm~ And the votes will be finalised by the time We upload chapter 4. And I'm sorry for updating this last minute when 1 person already voted TT____TT BUT i will include it in too~ So dun worry!

Cheri: Disclaimer: We do not own KHR or any of its characters except for Tsuki and her swords bla bla bla bla.... I' getting sick of this...

Keiko: Eh? I just realised you never said you didn't own bleach characters...

Cheri: That's because there isn't any...is there? == But they will appear sooner or later i guess.

Keiko: Sorry to keep you all waiting! *Slips away with the most familiar packet of pizza pocky*

* * *

_Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato_

It was the day after she saved Kyoko and also the day after Reborn came crashing into her life. She tuned the teacher out and thought over the events last night, after Reborn got back :

_Flashback _

_Reborn was sitting beside an attentive Tsuki while holding a red-coloured bullet.__"This is the Dying Will bullet,__also the same bullet I shot you with this morning."__, __Reborn explained.__"When shot on the forehead with this bullet,__the person will 'die' before he or she reborns and fulfill their last regret. The effects only last for 5 minutes though."_

_"I see." Replied an interested Tsuki._

_"And,__as I said before,__I'm here to make you into a fine Vongola Donna,__but before that I'll tell you where you roots came from."__After handing Tsuki a piece of paper__ full of drawings__,__Reborn continued. "You are the great great great granddaughter of the Vongola Primo, __Giotto."__Tsuki's heart froze at t__he last word__.__"He retired and flew to Japan before starting a family of his own about 30 years after he created Vongola."_

_Tsuki however wasn't listening.__"Now I know why me and Giotto-taicho looks so much alike and why he's so interested in me,__so we are related?"__She gave a knowing smile.__"It's hard to believe that we are related,__no matter how distant,__as our personalities are so much differen-"_

Her trail of thoughts were cut off when Nezu-sensei announced that they will be having a transfer student whose name was Gokudera Hayato joining them today. "Come on in!" The man called to the figure standing in the hallway.

A teen looking about Tsuki's age came strolling in, a scowl visible on his face. He has narrow blue-green eyes and has his silver-grey hair brushes against his shoulder blades. He wore the Namimori Middle uniform without the tie and unbuttoned over a red T-shirt with several necklaces hanging from his neck. He had several rings and wristbands on each arm, and several chain belts on his pants. All in all, Gokudera looked really handsome. Tsuki could've sworn that she can already hear several girls swooning and squealing. Tsuki almost rolled her eyes, but stopped herself in time.

_"Wait a minute...He seemed familiar...Oh yeah,__his reiatsu is the same as the person who was observing me and Kyoko yesterday." _Tsuki thought. "_What does he want?_"

"Gokudera, you can sit next to Jun over there- Gokudera! Gokudera!"

Tsuki looked up to see Gokudera standing in front of her. Without warning, he kicked at her desk, almost making it topple, all the while glaring. He raised his hand to swipe her pens that is on her table, off the table. Fortunately, years of training had boosted her reflexes and she caught it without trouble and glared back as well.

Gokudera huffed and walked away, but was surprised on the inside. _How did she…_

A classmate sitting next to her asked: "Sawada-san, you know him?"

Tsuki shook her head and shrugged, all the while thinking. _Reborn must have known about this,_She thought, _He really is screwing my life up…_

During lunch, Tsuki tried to focus on sensing Reborn's reiatsu, but to no avail. As she walked down the hallway, she came across a bunch of seniors who were apparently skipping class. They grinned lecherously and said:

"Hey chick, wanna hang out with us?"

"We can let you feel pleasures that you have never felt before!"

Not wanting to be around them any longer, and feeling a bit disgusted, Tsuki sidestepped past them and continued down the hallway. Until...

"Your cowardice makes me sick!"

Tsuki gave a brief glance at the speaker and when she saw Gokudera, ignored him and continued down the hallway.

"If someone like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola are finished!"

Tsuki stopped and gave a cold stare at the silver haired teen, who looked smug that he got her attention.

"So you really _are_ with the mafia."

"I should be the 10th instead!" Gokudera shouted before sticking his hands into his pockets and taking some dynamite out. Before he could throw them at Tsuki, however, a tiny figure suddenly appeared between the two.

"Ciaossu, Tsuki, Gokudera Hayato." The figure greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera seethed.

Tsuki glanced at him briefly. "Reborn. You know him, don't you?" She stated calmly, indicating at Gokudera.

"Ah. I was the one who called him over from Italy. This is my first time actually meeting him though," Reborn admitted.

"Y-y-you're Reborn-san?" Gokudera stuttered. "Pardon me for my rudeness. I just wanted to see if she," He spat out, earning a yawn from Tsuki "Is fit to become the 10th. It has better be true that that title is mine if I defeat her."

Reborn smirked. "Test her yourself." He said before disappearing.

Gokudera turned his attention back to Tsuki. "Die! Double Bomb!" He shouted before flinging the bombs at the brunette.

Tsuki smirked before disappearing from sight. A second later, all the dynamites were lying on the ground, diffused.

_What the..._Gokudera thought shakily before steeling himself and throwing another wave of bombs at her. This time, she kicked the explosives with deadly accuracy and back at Gokudera, who narrowedly avoided the explosion. However, Gokudera didn't want to get fazed by this, thus…

"Triple bomb!" Tsuki turned and saw Gokudera holding a whole bunch of lighted bombs in his arms. As he was about to throw them, one dropped onto the ground. His frantic demeanor had also made him lose focus and as a result, caused him to drop the other remaining explosives.

"_I'm going to die...Heh,__how ironic…The one who is here to kill got killed instead…Wha-?" _He was cut off when Tsuki appeared in front of him, bombs safely diffused behind her. She did not look smug, but instead, concern is reflected in her caramel orbs. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

She was cut off when Gokudera knelt in front of her. "That was so touching! I can't believe you saved me, you're opponent! Jyuudaimehime, I'll follow you to the ends of this earth!" Gokudera pledged dramatically.

"What?" She blinked, surprised by the sudden mood change. _"Like you,__Tsuki.__"_YukiHime playfully teased. _"Shut up." _She retorted.

"The loser becomes the winner's subordinate, that's a Vongola tradition." Explained Reborn, who had just arrived.

"Yes, Jyuudaimehime, command me to do anything and it will be done!" Exclaimed the over-enthusiastic Gokudera.

"But -" She was cut off when she felt a familiar reiatsu coming their way. _Oh shit…He's gonna be so mad! _She thought worriedly.

Gokudera stared in confusion. "Jyuudaimehime, what's wro - JYUUDAIMEHIME!"

Right in front of a hysterical Gokudera, Tsuki is blocking a pair of tonfas that are being wield by an enraged Hibari who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Wincing from the impact, she jumped away, cradling her bruised arms. Gokudera immediately stood up in front of the injured brunette, holding several dynamites in each hand and was about to throw them at the black-haired teen before being stopped by a shake from Tsuki.

"Sawada Tsukiyo," Hibari stated, fury brandishing out in waves. "What happened here? For this mess I will bite you to death."

"Hibari-san," She began, "I'll pay for the damage and let you bite me to death later," She paused before adding cheekily, "If you can that is."

Hibari just gave her one of his infamous death glares before striding away. Tsuki sighed in distress; she is definitely going to be very injured later.

After Hibari left, Gokudera went ballistic. He repeatedly banged his head on the ground, saying that he is "not fit to be her right-hand man" , then he said that he is going to kill that 'biting freak' AKA Hibari, and was only after some persuading from Tsuki that he finally calmed down, though hesitantly.

_**Time Skip : After school**_

After school, Tsuki tried to look for Hibari by sensing his reiatsu but to no avail. _He's hiding it. _She thought, heart beating faster. It was then when she saw the clock. _3pm.__His usual nap time on the..._

_...roof… _She thought triumphantly before breaking into a run to her destination. Sure enough, Hibari was lying down under the clouds, eyes firmly shut. Tsuki cautiously walked towards him and prodded him with her finger, which earned her a blow on her head with a tonfa.

"Itaaaaai.." She whined, rubbing her newly-formed bruise gently. Hibari towered over her, expression murderous." I'm giving you a chance to explain. What happened just now?" Demanded a certain pissed-off skylark.

"Mou, chill down, nii-san~" Tsuki stated in a carefree voice but stopped when she met Hibari's ready-to-kill glare. "Hai, Hai, It happened like this..." She backed away, all the while flailing her arms in front of her.

Tsuki then hesitantly told Hibari everything, from how Gokudera challenged into a fight and Reborn's sudden interference and confession. She could tell that Hibari was livid, even though he did not show it.

"So," Hibari blinked, "ultimately this whole thing happened because of the baby?" At Tsuki's nod he readied his tonfas and walked away. "Matte,Kyoya-nii! Don't go and -" She was cut off by the sound of something playing.

_Midori tababuku_

_Namimori no-_

Tsuki was rendered speechless when she saw her 'brother' taking out his phone from his pocket and answering it. _I can't believe he loves this school so much till he even used its song as his ring tone! _She thought disbelievingly.

"Greetings, Yamamoto-soutaicho," Hibari greeted with respect. "....I see.....Hn........I believe so...........................Okay, I'll let her know." He finished with a greeting and kept his phone before glancing at Tsuki, previous anger gone. "The old man called" Hibari stated nonchalantly, keeping his tonfas. "Said he sent a team down to Karakura to investigate the arrancars Kurosaki Ichigo had encountered a couple of days ago."

Tsuki nodded in understanding. "Who did Jiji send?" She chirped inquiringly.

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Abarai and Rukia." He replied smoothly, even though Tsuki saw Hibari blush a little when he said the last name, and smirked. _Ahh,__someone has a crush. _She grinned knowingly but decided to ignore it… for now.

"Rukia-chan? She too?" She tilted her head questioningly, which earned her a nod. "Sou ka. I'll be going now, nii-san. Ja ne~" She called out before taking the chance to shunpo off.

"Rukia...I hope she's fine… ne Tsukiyo? Tsukiyo!" Hibari spun around and an empty space greeted him. "Damn…I didn't ask for her account number for the hallway repairs...Kuso!" He actually cursed out in an undignified sort of way.

Back in the Sawada household, a certain brunette is grinning triumphantly.

~Chapter 2 end

* * *

_**A/N **_

Keiko: EXAMS ARE OVER!~~!~!~!~ *Throws popcorn everywhere*

Cheri: The hell? Keiko-san! Popcorn is very expensive! I bought one packet for 5 dollars!

Keiko: Then you got cheated! How gullible ==

Cheri: I MOST CERTAINLY AM **_NOT!_**

Keiko: Anyways, WE NEED YOUR POLLS!

Cheri: And we are not sure if that damm thingy is working anyways == So if it does not show up, please tell us and we will try to fix it.

Keiko: Well...I CAN"T WAIT TO GET THIS CHARAC INTRO OVER AND DONE WIF ALREADY!

Cheri: Hmmm....And by the way, the pairing HibaRuki is DEFINATE! Bwuahahahaha

Keiko: They make up a nice couple...really.

Hibari: Hnn? Are you match-making me?

Cheri: Ahahaha...It's not like that Hibari-san...

Hibari: I will bite you two herbivores to death.

Keiko and Cheri: *RUN AWAY* WHY DOES IT ALWAYS END UP LIKE THIS?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Reviews and votes plz!~ :D


	5. Chapter 3 Expel Crisis

Cheri: Mwuahahahaha! Another chapter uploaded!~

Keiko: AND the poll is still on!~ But we will upload the next chappie around This Saturday or so, so that u can have more voting time! ^^

Cheri: Haiiz.... I really want to get charac intro over and done with TT_____TT

Keiko: Can't help it. Anyways, for the DISCLIAMER!

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR or any of its characters except for Tsuki and her zanpaktous.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a perfect day for Tsuki in Namimori Middle, a perfect day of which she need not cut down an endless bunch of hollows. It was a perfect day --

--_That was just ruined by the likes of this bastard. _"What is the meaning of this, Sawada?" Nezu-sensei, with his black thick-rimmed spectacles questioned, angrily slamming a piece of paper onto her desk forcefully. On the paper was a big 27 printed on it in red.

_"Damn that fucking Akira__.__.." _Tsuki thought menacingly, but managed to keep her facial expression indifferent. She looked up, eyes staring unblinkingly at the furious teacher.

"Oh, and if you haven't realized, I will tell you now, "The man sneered, "You are the worst student in this class, I mean level. " He continued with his senseless babbling about "pulling down the class average "and" Total moron "._" What an arrogant bastard... "_Arashi said before rolling his eyes, earning a mental nod from Tsuki and Yuki. At this point, the door slammed open, revealing the form on a familiar silver-haired bomber, who casually strolled in. His face visibly beamed at the sight of Tsuki.

"Ohayogozaimasu Jyuudaimehime!" Gokudera greeted before waving cheerily. The entire class stared at Tsuki, than Gokudera, before turning back to Tsuki again, who paled before palming her face. _"I do not know him. I do __**not **__know him. "She_ repeatedly chanted in her head, earning snickers from both zanpaktou. She looked up unwillingly when she felt someone slide an arm around her neck, and Gokudera was there, grinning like he had just won the lottery. "How was your day, Jyuudaimehime?" He asked, jovial grin never leaving his face.

"Sucks..." She muttered through her hand, and Gokudera was about to answer before he was cut off by the teacher.

"Hah! Two losers together, how fitting." Nezu snickered as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, " As I said, birds of a feather flock toge- " He was forcefully cut off as Gokudera grabbed his collar and slammed him against the teacher's table, his height and expression made him all the more intimidating.

"I don't give a fuck about what you say about me, but **NEVER **insult Jyuudaimehime." The bomber gritted out before looking up when he felt someone grip his arm. "Gokudera-kun let him go. That bastard ain't worth bashing." Tsuki sighed, tightening her grip. "Alright, anything for Jyuudaimehime." He replied before giving the petrified teacher another death glare.

"Both of you come with me to the principal's office now!" Demanded Nezu, his eyes ablaze. They looked at each other before Tsuki shrugged and stepped out of the classroom, with ever-loyal Gokudera trailing behind her.

"You are expelled!" Nezu yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the duo, who look like they couldn't care less. _At least I can sleep in now.. _Tsuki inwardly cheered, while Gokudera was just being, well Gokudera.

The principal looked skeptical, "Now, now, Nezu, isn't this too extreme? Just expe-" He was rudely cut off by the furious teacher.

"They used violence on me! An elite!" He yelled, earning a loud snort and snicker. _"Hey Yuki,__Arashi,__ l__et__'__s play card games to kill time." "Okay."_ The three of them started playing poker in her mind, but was cut off when Nezu announced something that caught her attention.

"You would be forgiven if you could find the 15 year old capsule buried in the playground by sunset. If not, both of you will be expelled immediately! Go!" Tsuki glared venomously at the spectacled man before striding out of the room.

"That fucking old coot…" Tsuki cursed, rubbing her temples. _He just ruined my fucking plan about being expelled immediately! _She looked up when she heard the sound of banging, and was shocked to see Gokudera repeatedly banging his head on the table.

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaimehime! I did not know that you didn't want to be expelled so much!" Gokudera apologized profusely between bangs. Tsuki sweatdropped, _He got it all wrong! _And was about to reply when she felt a strange disturbance, before pushing Gokudera out the way. And like she predicted, a bullet landed at where they were a second ago.

"As expected from my student." A familiar voice joined in the conversation. "Reborn." She greeted. _Oh yeah,__even without Baka-sensei,__Reborn would thwart off any chances of me skipping school.*sigh* What the hell had __I__ done to deserve this life?. _"R-Reborn-san!" Stuttered a surprised Gokudera, who had just stood up. "What are you two idiots standing around for? Go!" Leon morphed into the familiar green gun and loaded it with a very _familiar _red bullet, and shot it at Tsuki. However, remembering what happened the first time, Tsuki dodged it with ease before folding her arms.

"I'll appreciate it if we did it ourselves." She stated firmly with a frown. The hitman smirked, "Suit yourself." before disappearing from sight. After making sure Reborn is gone and his reiatsu is nowhere close, she grabbed Gokudera's arm and dragged him to the playground, ignoring any enquiries and remarks coming from the surprised bomber.

Upon reaching the playground, Tsuki stood there unmoving while trying to cook up a plan, ignoring Gokudera's cursing of "This place is as big as the fucking school itself!" and "Damn that bastard!" .

_"Hey Tsuki, __go Shikai."_

_No. _

_"Why not?" _

_Because I do not want to answer questions on why my sword suddenly glows and is engulfed in reddish black flames,__neither do I want to be 'bitten to death' by someone for burning up the school compound._

_"So to sum it up,__you are just scared." _

_**NO**__._

_"Admit it." _

_Go fuck yourself, __Arashi._

Tsuki thought of a plan just as she cut the mental link off. _This might work...Oh well it never hurts to try._ "Gokudera-kun, may I have one of your dynamite sticks?" Gokudera stopped mid-rant, looking surprised. "Of course, Jyuudaimehime." Tsuki took the stick and planted it in the middle of the playground, before looking face-to-face with Gokudera.

"I got a plan, but in order for it to work, you will have to be silent and not make a single movement." She said firmly. The bomber had a puzzled expression on his face as he nodded, well anything for his beloved Jyuudaimehime. Thinking that he understood, the brunette lit the explosive before shunpo-ing a few feet away, one hand spread on the ground, and eyes closed, a knee touching the ground, with her loyal 'subordinate' looking on with idle curiosity.

The explosive exploded and Tsuki tried to block out any external disturbances, all the while trying to look for the capsule's location by the shockwaves trembling in the ground, using her tracking skills and a bit of reiatsu sensing to aid her. She smirked and stood up, swiftly striding 6 feet east, before calling Gokudera over.

"Something's buried here." She explained, but was cut of by an enthusiastic Gokudera. "I'll help you to dig it up, Jyuudaimehime!" He chirped, and began to furiously dig (or bomb) the poor ground. Tsuki stared (and sweatdropped) for a moment before walking away to make a phone call, and after a few 'beeps' later, a familiar someone answered.

"Yo, nii-san~"

"Tsukiyo. What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a "_digging_" project in the School playground right now. Don't mind me."

"...."

"Ne, Kyoya-nii? You there?"

"…What for?"

"Well, fucking Nezu wanted to expel me and Gokudera-kun, and he said we have to dig up some 15-year old time capsule. Come to think of it, do you know where it is? Just wanna confirm."

"There isn't such a thing. Had you gone dense overnight?"

"What?" She widened her eyes at this, making them look like dinner plates, before looking at Gokudera. "Then what is he digging now?"

Sighing can be heard from the other end. "Good question. Go figure it out, and tell me later, because I got another herbivore as my punching bag right now. Later." With that, he hung up.

Tsuki kept her phone as well. _Typical nii-san.__Oh we- _"JYUUDAIMEHIME! I found something!" Gokudera yelled, and Tsuki stopped her train of thoughts and rushed over to Gokudera, and took the object he was holding. It was…a box?

"Lets see..." She mumbled, peeling the lid off, revealing a stack of papers. Upon inspecting them, she gasped softly before smirked evilly. "Jyuudaimehime what is that?" The bomber took the box from her and looked through it as well, and like Tsuki, he gasped.

"Gokudera-kun, this could be **very **useful, don'cha think?" She asked, evil aura emanating from her in waves. "H-Hai..." He nodded, a little unnerved.

"Now...lets go look for that self-centered bastard, though I doubt he would be after this." Evil smirk not once leaving her face, she strolled in to the school building, with a still unnerved Gokudera behind her. All the while not noticing a certain frowning hitman tailing them.

_**BANG!**_

The door slammed open, with a smirking Tsuki and smug Gokudera walking in. "Nezu-sensei, may I ask what is this?" Tsuki asked sweetly, in fact **too **sweetly, slamming the box onto the principal's table as Nezu eyed her with obvious shock. The papers laid on the principal's desk in a messy heap, but they could still see the red ink printed on it.

"Please speak for yourself, _Sensei._" Tsuki smirked at the last part. "Though I'm not sure if you can be called that anymore. She slammed her palm on the desk, causing more papers to fly about. "And may I also ask why is the fifteen year old time capsule is also, you know, _non-existent_?" She withdrew her hand from the poor desk while emphasizing on the 'non-existent'.

"Nezu! What is the meaning of this?" The principal fumed, glaring daggers at the man who is now standing at the corner, looking like a trapped rat. He shakily peered at the papers, and his full name reflected back into his eyes, together with a big fat zero in red stomped in the middle of the test paper.

"At least I got a 27 unlike a certain _someone_." Tsuki growled menacingly, eyes flickering to the other figures in the room. One fuming, one petrified and the other cheering(Guess who?).

"Sawada, and Gokudera, are therefore not expelled from Namimori Middle." The principal waved the duo out to the door before looking back at Nezu, who was still in shock. "And now....As for you..."

The duo didn't hear the rest, though they didn't care. Tsuki shut the door and gave a triumphant smirk. "Jyuudaime, you were awesome!" Cried out Gokudera, whose green orbs are ablaze with admiration.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun." She gave a small smile in return. "Now...Shall we go?"

The bomber nodded. "I'll walk you home, Jyuudaimehime!"

"Whatever."

**~ .~ .~ .~**

Upon reaching the front step of her house, Tsuki waved Gokudera home.

_I got a bad feeling about this... _She thought resignedly, placing her hand on the doorknob before opening it. She cautiously walked in and as she somewhat expected, an object suddenly came flying towards her. She dodged it with ease and looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Reborn." She gave a small nod before into the kitchen for a drink, the infant closely behind her.

"I saw that." She froze before looking up.

"What?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm talking about the skill you used to find the box." He looked up from the ground, into Tsuki's caramel orbs. "What was that skill you used?"

"No." She replied dully, looking away.

"I want to know."

"**NO.**" She gritted out through clenched teeth and creased her forehead. Why can't he understand? However, she looked up when she heard the sound of a gun loading.

"Fine then." Reborn stated matter-of-factly, pointing Leon at Tsuki's forehead.

She glared at him and looked around for a weapon, and was surprised to find Arashi's sealed form on the floor.

_"Well,__ I__ fell asleep just now." _The zanpaktou replied sheepishly. _And for once,__ I__'m thankful._ She shot back.

She unsheathed the sword and held him loosely. Reborn stood opposite her, fedora shading his eyes. "I'll try to force the truth out of you."

Before Tsuki could reply, a hail of bullets rained down on her, which she evaded by blocking and flicking them away with Arashi's blade, sending them dropping to the ground. The infant was not laying off the offense, she thought, but decided not to injure him for two reasons. One, she would be still seeing him almost every day, and she **DO NOT** need anymore hell in her life. The second and main reason is that she wasn't the person who is paying for the house, that honor goes to her Jiji, also the Soutaicho himself. Though Tsuki really pities him and try not to give him anymore repair fees from the house, as he already had enough from a certain someone *CoughHibariCough* . She _might _have the patience of a saint _sometimes,_but as more and more holes are being created, she felt that Reborn is going too far.

"ENOUGH!" She commanded, authority lacing her voice. She wasn't a Lieutenant for nothing. Reborn frowned, but did put down his gun. Tsuki glared at him intimidatingly, fury pulsing from her in waves.

"You," The brunette snarled menacingly, swinging Arashi's blade threateningly at the infant, "I will only tell you more if I deem you _trustworthy!_" She opened the window and tried to conceal her sudden outburst of reiatsu, back facing Reborn. "However, you had just changed my impression of you, **totally**." Tsuki finished with a glare, and jumped out of the window and took off, with a sheathed Arashi and Yuki, who had just flew down to perch on her shoulder.

Back in the Sawada household, Reborn stood on the table and looked out of the window, all the while frowning.

~Chapter 3 end

* * *

**_A/N_**

Keiko: Le gasp! Adult Reborn and Hitsugaya are the leading people in the poll!

Cheri: Yeah!~ ^^ "dances around"

Keiko: *Dances as well, swing sticks of Pizza-flavoured pocky.*

Cheri: MINE! *Snatches some*

Keiko: *Sighs* Oh well readers, I hope you enjoy it.

Cheri: Polite reviews and encouragements are welcome and craved for! We love them as much as we love pocky!

Keiko: Ja ne, Minnasan! (:


	6. Chapter 4 Yamamoto Takeshi

Cheri and Keiko: GOMENASAI MINNA!

Cheri: We updated soo late! We're really sorry! Dx Cuz Keiko,s computer was sent for repair and i was half-banned from the com because of -cough bad results cough-

Keiko: Anyways, we decided that we will not include the reviews as polls after 4 days of discussion, and we extended the deadline~ Until the end of character intoduction, the poll will be open :D

Cheri: PLEASE POLL! ^^

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR or any of its characters except Tsuki and her Zanpaktous.

Keioko: Dun worry =_=" After this darn charac intro, we are planning to add some bleach characters. :D Enjoy!~

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It had been two days since Tsuki had begun ignoring Reborn due to the fact that he had gave birth to more holes in the kitchen. She sighed in distress before thinking sullenly, _"What had __I__ done to deserve this life?__It's not fa-"_

_**TWACK!**_

The baseball sailed through the air gracefully, followed by many deafening cheers and applauses. Yamamoto Takeshi loosened his grip on the baseball bat and broke into his goofy trademark grin and persona. Tsuki looked on, bored.

"Sugoi, Takeshi-senpai is so good at baseball!"

"I'm so jealous..."

"Yamamoto-kun, you look so hot!"

"Takeshi, you rock!"

Murmurs of agreement and appreciation accompanied with blushes and squeals from females echoed from the crowd. It seemed that students from Namimori Middle had gathered around to witness the baseball star display his expertise.

"Ahahaha...It's nothing. My skills are getting rusty, so there's nothing to be envious about." The obsidian-haired teen replied and blushed modestly while scratching the back of his head, a habit that he always does whenever he felts embarrassed.

"Gather around! The authorative voice of Enamoto-sensei rang out. The students shuffled and hurriedly gathered around the impatient man. "All of you are to form two equal groups to compete in baseball. Give me the names of your group members in five minutes. Time starts now." The muscular coach proclaimed before walking away, though that action alone had caused a lot of mumbling and shouting to brake out from the crowd. Normally the students won't care less about who is in whose team, but not this time due to the fact that the losing team has clean-up duty.

"Yamamoto, come join our team!"

"No, he's ours!"

"You don't own him bastard!"

"Neither do you!"

"Damn you to hell."

"What, you want a fight?"

"Maa,maa, don't fight!"

"Takeshi, what do you think?"

Gokudera was ready to blow up everything with his dynamite, but stopped himself immediately when Tsuki gave him a don't-you-dare glare. Reluctantly, the silver haired bomber kept his bombs, muttering something that sounds suspiciously a lot like "Anything for Jyuudaimehime".

_**Time skip = After team choosing**_

"Had you all finished deciding?" Enamoto asked energetically but frowned when he noted the obvious difference between the two teams. Team A, consisting on several lithe and well built guys, smirks plastered on their faces with a grinning Yamamoto among them, and Team B, consisting mostly of flabby and out-of-shape students, who looked grouchy. Tsuki stood among them, eyes steely with the barest hint of eagerness in them, with ever-loyal Gokudera standing beside her, twitching impatiently.

"Aww man, Tsuki is in our team, our loss is inevitable now."

Unfortunately, the student that had the unfortunate luck of mentioning that sentence when Tsuki was around suddenly felt a strong killer intent (KI) being directed at him. He turned and saw a pissed-off Tsuki glaring at him with all her might, and peed his pants out of sheer fear. Everyone else looked on with anticipation and fear.

"I don't recall ever being that close to you, neither had I grant you permission to call me by my first name, much less my nickname. Unless you want to see what else I am capable of with a bat other than baseball, I suggest that you shut the fuck up now." Tsuki hissed out with strained politeness, all the while leaking KI (Killer Intent) by the gallons. The poor student she's talking to could only nod shakily before passing out. As he was being escorted to the infirmary, the brown-haired girl strode back to Gokudera casually, previous demeanor gone.

"J-Jyuudaimehime, that was awesome!" The teen dramatically proclaimed, albeit slightly shaken. Tsuki sheepishly flashed him a small lopsided smile, before sitting down on a deserted bench that overlooks the court and watched silently while waiting for her turn to arrive.

After a while though, she felt bored, and closed her eyes to go visit her Zanpaktous in her mind. She walked around and soon enough, found the duo arguing as usual but not in their animal forms. Instead, they were human. She stood near them while taking in their appearances.

YukiHime was glaring at Kaen Arashi venomously with her bright blue eyes, her long wavy blue hair cascading down her back in waves, and bangs pinned to the side with several white clips given to her by Tsuki. She has a snowflake-shaped earring on each ear and a bit of makeup under her eyes. She is also donning on a snow-white kimono that reaches just above her knees, with a wide blue sash tied tightly around her waist. She isn't wearing anything below it except for a pair of skintight shorts, revealing creamy white legs. Altogether, YukiHime is a woman (or Zanpaktou) that guys would gladly kill for (Though her personality contrasts with her looks)

Arashi was glaring back with equal fury in his crimson-colored eyes, his long red hair tied up in a ponytail with a black strip of cloth. He has a scar going through his right eye and several ear studs on his ears. He is wearing a black dress shirt with half of the buttons unbuttoned, revealing a well-toned chest and black slacks that reaches his feet. Unlike YukiHime, he is wearing black office shoes and an anklet with flame designs around it. He also has an aura around him that literally screams 'HOT', which results in him being often attacked by fan girls(or female zanpaktous),much to his chagrin.

The two other occupants in the room(or mind) must had finally realized that Tsuki entered at some point, as they ceased their fighting immediately and waved to where the brunette is standing. The owner of the place walked over and folded her arms, before demanding in an scary authorative voice, "What did you quarrel about this time?"

The two Zanpaktou looked at each other before YukiHime replied. _We were just discussing if ice or fire is cooler._

_Fire is._

_No, Ice._

_I said Fire!_

_You heard me. Ice._

_Fire. Admit it._

_It's Ice, so shut it._

_Fire is so cool damn it!_

_Uh-uh, Ice is waaay cooler._

_Fire is –"_

_WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?"_

The two alarmed Zanpaktous turned and flinched involuntarily when they met Tsuki's cold and murderous glare. Without warning, she shunpo-ed behind YukiHime and Arashi and gave each of them a hard knock on the head. As they held their heads from the ridiculously large impact, Tsuki smirked evilly and exited her mind, back into the real world.

_Perfect timing,_She thought, ignoring the curses from her Zanpaktous and stood up, catching a bat being thrown at her with ease. She nodded at Gokudera who was cheering loudly, and stood several yards in front of the pitcher while adjusting her grip on the bat. As the coach blew the whistle, the pitcher, with little effort, threw the baseball at Tsuki.

Said brunette just stood there, bored, as she analyzed the speed of the baseball. Then, to everyone's surprise (except Gokudera's), she swung the bat with incredible speed and power with _one_ hand. It hit the ball head-on and she wasted no time shunpo-ing to the checkpoint, which took her only about a few seconds. When she finished, she walked back to the bench, leaving behind an impressed coach, a complimenting Gokudera and a crowd of students who began to chatter among themselves.

"Did you see that?"

"She's so fast!"

"I didn't even see her move!"

"Is that really Sawada Tsukiyo?"

Tsuki continued playing the batter for the rest of the game, and their team surprisingly won ("Thanks to Jyuudaimehime!").She turned and saw Yamamoto picking up balls alone in the court. Being someone that hates to see another working alone, she went over and helped out as well, with Gokudera following her example.

"Ahahaha, arigato Tsuki, Gokudera." The baseball fiend gave his trademark grin, but Tsuki could see that it faltered as he turned away. Before Tsuki could say anything though, he continued, "You know, you really are amazing this days, Tsuki. The fight with Mochida-sempai and the match just now." He paused and looked at the brunette, who just glanced back at him. Gokudera scoffed. "Of course. Jyuudaimehime is always amazing." Yamamoto just gave Gokudera a grin before asking. "Tsuki how did you improve so much?" Tsuki, without thinking just hurriedly blurt out "Training. And doing my best." She helped Yamamoto lift the boxes and was about to walk away before getting a 'Thanks' and grin from Yamamoto. As she walked home, she pondered about 'Vongola' and what Reborn had told her the night when he got back but couldn't help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon.

She was so deep in thought that she walked straight to the front door, and fell on her bottom due to the impact. The door opened and Reborn stood at the doorway, arching an eyebrow at the cursing Tsuki and smirked. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she looked up and was surprised to see Reborn, but covered it with her usual indifferent expression. She stood up and was about to walk in without another glance before Reborn started speaking. "Want to know more?"

The brunette went pale; he was able to read her mind? "Yes I did, so do you want to?" Reborn continued, smugness evident in his voice. Tsuki hurriedly weighted the ups and downs in her head, and decided to drop the cold treatment if it meant no more door-crashing. "Fine." She finally replied, feeling defeated and walked into her room. Behind her, a certain hitman is smirking triumphantly.

"So, what do you want to know about?" Questioned the hitman, who was sipping his cup of newly-made espresso. "I want to know more about this 'Vongola'." Tsuki replied in an authoritive tone.

"The Vongola is the most powerful Familigia in the world, and has control over several mafia families. You are the last remaining heir to it." He replied.

"Sou ka. But aren't there anymore heirs except me?" Tsuki enquired curiously. Reborn didn't reply but rummaged through his suitcase, before pulling out several pictures and handing them to Tsuki.

"These were once the heirs to the family, but they were all killed. The first, Enrico, was killed by a gunshot to the head. The second, Massimo, was being poisoned and dumped into the sea before being found a week later. The third and favorite, Federico, was killed by an enemy and left his body was left in the jungle to rot. It was only a week later that we found his bones." Explained Reborn, but he was surprised when Tsuki didn't show any signs of fear and disgust, but just stared at the photos before placing them down.

"Either way, I'm not going to become the Decimo." She proclaimed before going for a shower. Reborn just stood there and sighed before smirking. _This is getting very old…__Well I just have to force that out of her.._

_**Time skip : Next Morning**_

_"It's parent meeting day today.." _Tsuki thought, memories of her own mother filling her mind. "_No__.__..It's not the time to be thinking such thoughts…" _She shook her head before continuing to pack the bentos, with Arashi, Yuki and Reborn salivating due to the aroma of the food. She looked up when she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching and started a mental countdown.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"JYUUDAIMEHIME!" One Gokudera Hayato came crashing in, a broad grin plastered on his pale face, but stopped when he came face to face with two angry animals. "Ah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuki greeted, not looking surprised at all with his sudden intrusion before indicating to the bentos. "Mind helping out?"

"Of course! Anything for Jyuudaimehime!" The silver haired bomber chorused, before enthusiastically packing the boxes in her bag. Tsuki sweatdropped a little at the scene but was otherwise thankful. She left Gokudera with the packing while she went up to change into a sleeveless hoodie and jeans. After finishing packing and changing, the small group of people and animals left the house.

"Jyuudaimehime, why are we even going to the school? It's not that we have anything to do there." Gokudera asked enquiringly, confusion evident in his eyes. Tsuki glanced at him before looking ahead. "I like it there, and it's such a nice day today." She lied. _"Actually I got a nagging feeling since yesterday that something bad is about to happen."_ Thankfully, Gokudera just grinned at her and did not question her any further, while Reborn just gave her a questioning gaze. Yuki was snoozing in Tsuki's arms and Arashi on her shoulder, but aware of the exchange as they are in conscious in her mind. The rest of the trip was uneventful except for some occasional conversations.

_**Time skip(again)- Upon reaching school:**_

Tsuki leaned against the wall of the school building while handing each person a bento, earning a very enthusiastic 'Arigato Jyuudaimehime!" and a 'hn' from Reborn before opening one for each zanpaktou (Who had just been 'woken up' a few minutes prior).She was about to open hers when she felt a strange feeling and a familiar reiatsu nearby. _Yamamoto's..._

She took off in a lightning speed, ignoring a shouting Gokudera and looked up the roof. Sure enough, Yamamoto was there alone, his arm in a cast, face downcast. _He looks a lot like Kira-san now.. _She thought, but shook it away. She looked up and saw him placing his foot on the rail, and before anyone could bat an eyelash, he fell towards the ground, eyes firmly shut.

Reborn appeared beside her and pointed a familiar gun and aimed at her forehead. "Go save him." He said, but Tsuki merely shunpo-ed and ran up the vertical wall, using YukiHime (who had transformed without anyone seeing) to prevent herself from slipping. The next things the spectators saw was Yamamoto wearing a surprised expression, a pissed off Tsuki and a unsheathed sword with a blue hilt.

Tsuki turned to Yamamoto, her caramel orbs ablaze with fury, and yelled out "You idiot!" before giving him a tight slap. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Yamamoto looked at her sadly, before indicating to his injured arm and replied, "I injured my arm during training. I can't play baseball any—"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked up, and flinched when they saw the sadness and pain reflected in her eyes. "Your arm will heal in time. But if you die, imagine how your loved ones will feel. Imagine how your parents will feel! We don't need any more people in our society to go through that pain...no more…" The last part was barely audible, but they heard it regardless. Yamamoto just gave Tsuki a weak grin before hugging her. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. The smaller girl just gave him a relieved look and replied, "Just don't do it again.." Before striding off, Arashi and Yuki tailing her.

"Oi you! How dare you make Jyuudaimehime worry like this?" Gokudera seethed. Yamamoto looked at him and gave him a friendly grin. "Yo Gokudera, you here too?" he asked innocently. "Of course I'm here you baseball idiot!" He glared and the two soon engaged in a one-sided quarrel.

However, Reborn was looking at the direction where Tsuki was walking towards and sighed. _"It hurts huh,__Tsuki.__.__.Losing your mother in such a young age,__and Iemitsu was never really around much due to his involvement with the mafia.__.__."  
_

Somewhere else, a certain brunette sneezed before continuing looking towards the sea, her tears flowing freely.

_Mom...I miss you.__.__.And __I__ wish you are still here with me…_

_~Chapter 4 End (:_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Cheri: Yeah... :( A bit sad i suppose**

**Keiko: PLEASE POLL!**

**Cheri: And now... Adult Reborn x Tsuki is in de lead!~ Yay my favourite pairing~ ^^ **

**Keiko: Meh!~ Hitsugaya is better than that sadistic tutor *sticks out tongue***

**Cheri: *sighs, not bothered to argue* I just realised the chappies are getting longer o.o**

**Keiko: This one was 3000 words == compared to chappie 3, which is 2765 words... **

**Cheri: R and R Please!~ :D Arigatou~**


	7. Chapter 5Lambo and Family Entrance Test

Keiko: Yoz~ Gomen for updating so late TT_TT

Cheri: *Sighs* We just had maths supplementary today, and hell, you wouldn't believe how boring it is!

Keiko: Haha~ ^^ And you wouldn't believe what crap we made up during the lesson too!

Cheri: Another chappie uploaded~ Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: We do not own KHR or any of its characters except for Tsuki and her swords. Hell, maybe we DO wish we owned it...*sighs*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"The answer is four."

"Correct."

Reborn looked at his student, surprised that she was able to answer such a high-level mathematical question. Then again, she keeps on surprising him, he mused, and is about to go to the next question when...

" Bwuahahahahahaha! I , the great Lambo-san from the Bovino Famiglia, will assassinate Reborn! " A child in a cow-print costume was standing on one of the branches on the tree in her backyard. He has round green eyes and curly black hair with yellow horns sticking out of it . What made Tsuki narrow her eyes was what he was holding, which is apparently a grey gun. And she didn't like the sound of that. "Die! " The newly dubbed Lambo yelled out, as a bullet made its way to her open window.

_Yuki. _The bird snapped open her eyes and with one sweep of her wing, sent the bullet back out of the window, back to the kid who was still dumbly standing on the branch of the tree .

_**KABOOM**_

Tsuki stared at the smoke. _That's too much,Yuki. "Gomen,Tsuki. But he just pissed me off." _

The explosion left nothing but a badly charred tree, gun and kid. "To...le...rate..." He mumbled to himself, tears threatening to spill but he steeled himself and a few seconds later, the door to her room slammed opened and the same kid appeared, now holding several grenades. Tsuki turned to Reborn, cocking an eyebrow. "You know him?" She asked, pointing a finger at the kid. "No. He is from the Bovino Family, which is fairly low in rank. And I don't associate myself with the low-rankers." He simply replied, sipping his cup of espresso.

" H-Hey! Don't ignore me! " He screamed, throwing the grenades at Reborn. Unfortunately for him, Karma seemed to have other plans for him today. Before anybody could even blink, Arashi jumped and slashed the grenades into half, and threw them out of the window, with the cow boy as a free gift, who landed onto the fence with a SMACK.

"To...le...rate...WAAAAAAH! "Lambo seems not to be able to control himself anymore, as he burst into loud sobs as Tsuki stares at him and the nonchalant cat with an unreadable expression.

_Arashi, I think that is too much as well. _

_"So? Serves him right for waking me up." _

_Whatever. I'm going to see if he's alright. You two need anger management classes. _

_"Hn."_

She jumped out of the window and lifted the crying boy onto her lap. "Oi, Lambo right? Stop crying or you will regret it." However, that sentence seemed to make him cry even harder. _"Tsuki, you fail with kids." _Yuki commented, trying to keep her laughter in, making Tsuki grit her teeth in anger. _Shut up…_

She suddenly remembered that whenever Yachiru gets cranky, Kenpachi always feed her sweets to cheer her up. She looked at the crying Lambo and silently walked to the kitchen fridge and brought out a jar of candy and gave it to the crying kid. Suddenly, as if by magic, the wailing stopped and Lambo suddenly cried out in glee.

"CANDY!" He threw open the lid and began to chow down the candy in a speed that is impossible for adults, much less a child, face lit up in bliss._ He can compete with Yachiru for their candy addiction! "Tsuki_ screamed in her mind.

"Not bad. So you managed to calm him down." The brunette looked up when she felt a weight on her shoulder, and Reborn was there, looking at Lambo. "Never thought motherly qualities exists in you, Tsuki." He continued. Tsuki blanched visibly.

"Hell no. I just gave him a jar of candy to shut him up." Reborn, not wanting to argue at the moment, chose to keep quiet.

Instead, he asked, deciding to change the subject, "You are meeting Yamamoto later, right?" Tsuki looked at him and deadpanned,

"You seemed to know everything that's going on."

Fedora shading his eyes , Reborn smirked . "Of course. I'm a professional hitman after all." She managed to keep her expression calm, though all she wanted to do now is to bash his head in.

_"Chill girl, or do you need help?" _

_No thanks Yuki._

"Get out of the room now , I'm gonna change." Was all she said before she slammed the door inches away from the nose of a still smirking Reborn.

_**~10 minutes later~**_

"Reborn, I'm done; you're coming along as well right?" Tsuki called as she casually strode down the stairs, dressed in a loose shirt and baggy jeans, which is held up by a chain belt. The hitman jumped on Tsuki's shoulder as a form of reply, while Arashi instinctively leapt into her arms.

_Ara? What about you, Yuki ? _

_"Gomen, Tsuki , my stomach hurts ..." _The brunette winced sympathetically , knowing what she is talking about .

_Alright then,_ _have a good res . _She shut the door before locking it, running a hand through her unruly brown locks before walking out of the gate .

As they reached the baseball field, the brunette suddenly stopped . "Tell me now. " Tsuki commanded, giving Reborn a pointed stare.

"What? " He replied innocently, looking back at the pathway . "

"There must be a reason why you wanted to come along . It's regarding Yamamoto, right? "She asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Reborn looked down and smirked." Great observation. Well, what I think is that, Yamamoto Takeshi's ability is high and outstanding and he will be a great asset to the Vongola. "

"I knew it won't be anything good ," She sighed, rubbing her pulsing temple before glaring at Reborn. "As I said, i do not want to have anything related to the mafia. End of story. "The hitman sighed and gave her a fake sympathetic look.

"It's not my fault that you have the Vongola blood in your veins." However before the brunette can reply, her attention was drawn to a just arrived Gokudera.

"Ohayo, Jyuudaimehime, Reborn-san!" The bomber greeted, earning a nod from Tsuki. "Are you going to meet up with the baseball idiot Jyuudaimehime?" He frowned when his boss gave him another nod,

"Hai. Reborn wanted to ask him something." Tsuki replied, and walked a few metres before halting suddenly.

The males looked at her in confusion before realisation hit them like a rock. Apparently they have reached the designed location without realising it and sure enough, Yamamoto is there, grinning cheerily as he walked over.

"Yo, Tsuki- " Yamamoto greeted, but is cut off by Gokudera. "Oi, Yakyuu-baka! Don't be so informal with Jyuudaimehime!" He glowered fiercely, holding several dynamites up for emphasis.

"Gokudera... "Tsuki warned, glaring at the teen, who at once kept his explosives before apologising profusely. She gave him a nod and a small smile before looking warningly at Reborn, who proceeded to jump off her shoulder only to land on the baseball fiend's.

"Ciaossu, Yamamoto."

"Ahahaha, what a cute kid ! Tsuki, is he your cousin? "Before she can say anything, Reborn cut her off.

" Iie, I'm nobody's cousin. I'm the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn." That last sentence froze the mind of the brunette. _He won't take it seriously, will he? _However, Yamamoto only laughed harder.

"Hitman? As in Mafia? I wanna play too ! " He turned around to meet Tsuki's disbelieving gaze and grinned. " We role-play too when we are younger, right? "When the brunette did not reply, he turned back to the hitman." So, may I join too?"

"Of course, but you will have to go through a test." He smirked; evil glint in his eyes

"A test? That sounds fun. Who's the boss? "Yamamoto asked eagerly.

"Tsuki." Reborn answered smoothly, ignoring any spluttering from said brunette.

"A very good choice." He laughed. " Now kid, shall we get started? "

Lopsided grin on his face, Reborn answered. "Of course. "

Reborn had somehow dragged an enthusiastic Yamamoto, glaring Tsuki and pissed-off Gokudera into the court.

"So kid, what will the test be about?"

Reborn spared a glance at Yamamoto before taking Leon off his fedora. "The test is simple. Just dodge everything thrown at you and you pass. "He paused before adding, " And since Tsuki's the boss, she'll join you. "

The duo turned to see her expression and saw that she is deep in thought. "What? " Tsuki looked up curiously, causing both males to sweatdrop. "You will join Yamamoto in the test, which is to dodge everything thrown at you." Reborn explained. The brunette just nodded her head before her gaze hardened, and shouted at the red feline.

"Arashi!" The zanpaktou looked up and nodded, leaping to Tsuki while closing his eyes. Seconds later, a sword with a red hilt appeared in her right hand with a gawking Gokudera, laughing Yamamoto and surprised Reborn.

"So your animals are reall- " the hitman was cut off when Tsuki held her hand up. " Mine can only transform into a sword, while yours can into anything. I find that weirder. "She argued. Reborn, not finding any fault in her logic, chose to just nod his head before holding up a just-morphed Leon bomb. "Stage one, dodge all the bombs. Gokudera can help too. "

The bomber instantly held handfuls of dynamites in his hands, winking to Tsuki as to say "Please dodge them " and aimed them at the duo. Reborn is also throwing bombs in a constant and fast speed. _How...?_ Tsuki thought.

Yamamoto and Tsuki can only run around with the latter deflecting some explosives in the process. "Haha~ Toys these days seemed so real ~!" The baseball fan laughed as he dodged another dynamite thrown by a furious Gokudera.

" You thought they were toys ! " Tsuki is starting to get annoyed with his naivety. It was then that Reborn announced the next stage, as he now held the familiar Leon-gun in his hand.

"Stage two, dodge all the bullets." Reborn began firing bullets in an alarming rate while the duo continued dodging. Due to Reborn's bullets and Gokudera's bombs, explosions can be heard throughout the field.

However, Tsuki is starting to feel very exhausted. Being in her gigai is exhausting, even when she's alive. Her now sloppy footwork is starting to show, as she had narrowly evaded some bullets. It was only thanks to Arashi that she even avoided it.

Reborn smirked as he took note, now is his chance. "Stage three, dodge all the missiles." He held up a green missile launcher that shot out projectiles in a repetitive manner, with Gokudera not letting down with the bombs either.

"Tsuki, are you alright?" Yamamoto looked back as he saw Tsuki straying further and further. "Ah… " She nodded, before looking up in alarm. _Not him!_

"Gyahahahaha! Die, Reborn! "Lambo appeared in his usual cow-print costume, holding a rocket launcher. "Fire! "He yelled out, shooting rockets at Reborn.

The hitman only dodged and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back in pain. "To...le...rate...WAAAH!" The cow kid wailed loudly, before losing control of the launcher, causing the bullets to fly in every direction. Reborn said nothing, only continuing his 'test'.

"Oh no!" Tsuki narrowly evaded a rocket that landed a few inches away from her, before leaping up to dodge Reborn's bullets. She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw that Yamamoto is unscathed also. _That's good..._ She thought, before jumping in alarm as Arashi's voice rang through her head. _" Tsuki, In front of you! "_

Tsuki looked up, shocked. Several projectiles are flying at her in a very fast speed, but to her everything went slow motion. She pressed against the cold concrete wall as she shut her eyes, muttering an incarnation (and several curse words). She was about to fire it when she saw a figure rush in front of her, spreading his arms out.

Her first guess is Gokudera, who she knew would gladly take anything for her. But when the smoke cleared up, the figure turned, revealing brown eyes that held concern. "Tsuki, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked anxiously.

"A-ah.. " Tsuki replied, still shocked. Yamamoto grinned and ruffled her hair, as Reborn and Gokudera ran towards them. "You passed. Welcome to Vongola. "Reborn said, his face holding a satisfied smirk. However Gokudera only fussed over his boss.

"Jyuudaimehime, are you alright? " Gokudera hurriedly asked, concerned for his beloved boss. " Hai.. I'm fine. " Tsuki nodded. Gokudera stormed away and grabbed Yamamoto by his collar, before pulling the taller teen down.

"I accept you in Jyuudaimehime's family, as you willingly risked your life to protect her. However, I'm still her right hand man." Gokudera praised grudgingly, a slight smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Gokudera you're so funny! " Yamamoto laughed, before his face turned serious. " However, the position for the right-hand man is mine, "he continued, shocking everybody. " So you will be the ear lobe. "

Gokudera seethed. "The fuck? Then you're the nose hair! "

Yamamoto laughed loudly before countering. "Then you're the snot!"

Tsuki watched the two in amazement. _In a sense they are getting along...well? _However, Reborn snapped her out of her bubble by pointing to the crying Lambo. "Tsuki, what are you going to do about him?"

She looked at the crying kid, feeling a twinge of pity. "W-well... It won't hurt to take care of him for a while. "She said before picking Lambo up, hugging him to her chest before turning to the others." Oh yeah, I'm making dinner. You guys want some? "

Reborn and Gokudera immediately nodded their heads, knowing first-hand how good her cooking is. "Oi Yamamoto, Jyuudaimehime's cooking is very good, you better try it as well. " Gokudera glared at him, before Yamamoto slung his arm over his shoulder. "Really? Okay with you, Tsuki? "The brunette only nodded and continued walking as she stared at the now calmed down Lambo.

_Somehow, I think that my troubles have only begun._

_

* * *

**A/N**_ A little something we did during supplementary 3

Wild Hibari appeared!

Trainer Reborn sent out Tsuna!

The wild Hibari used "Biting Herbivores to Death"!

Tsuna survived the 1HitKO move with it's Focus Sash!

Tsuna used "X-Burner"!

The wild Hibari fainted!

Tsuna gained 2500 exp points!

Tsuna wants to learn "Big Bang Axel"! Delete a move?

1..2..3..POOF Tsuna forgotten "HIEEEE" and learned "Big Bang Axel"!

Reborn sighs _At least I have gotten rid of Tsuna's dame-ness..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

R & R plz! ^^


	8. Notice

Notice:

I'm sure many of you noticed that we had not been updating for some time. Is just that my (Keiko) computer's CPU had a short fuse and since my new laptop's coming in a week, my dad don't want to waste money repairing it. Which btw, the COMPLETED chapters are in it.

And i can't rewrite them until the laptop comes. Boo.

Cheri's barred from the comp, so i'm writting this. And furthermore, school's reopening. *cries in anguish*

So i hope that you readers will continue to read and support us, and we will continue to do our best to write even better.

Ja ne!

~Keiko


End file.
